Another World
by Aizawa P' nut
Summary: Pindah ke flat baru adalah hal yang biasa. Namun bagaimana jika flat yang ditempati menyimpan banyak misteri? Chapter 1 UPDATED! Terinspirasi dari buku novel "Coraline". My second fic.RnR please! :D


**Hallo minna-san! Author baru disini! Saia pendatang dari fandom sebelah. Moga-moga fic-nya gak ancur. Benernya ni fic udah lama bersembunyi di lappie saia.. cuman saia takut publish…. Mau tau kenapa? Karena.. saia.. takut GAGAL kayak fic saia yang sebelumnya di fandom sebelah.. please review! Hiks! Yang mengharapkan ini fic romance, maaaaaf sekali, karena disini sama sekali gak ada romance-nya. Sedikit ngejiplak ide ceritanya novel "Coraline". Review, ya! Hiks! Happy reading =)**

**Another World**

**Chapter 1 : Welcome**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning : Misstypo(untuk jaga-jaga), OOC!**

**Genre : Supernatural & Adventure**

**Rated : K+ (anak kecil boleh liat kok :D)**

**By : Aizawa P'nut**

Mamori's POV

Pagi yang cerah, waktu yang sangat tepat untuk pindah ke flatbaru. Yup, hari ini aku akan pindah, menempati flat baruku. Sesampainya di sana, Kaa-san mengajakku melihat-lihat flat itu.

"Mamo-chan, jalan-jalan yuk," ajak ibuku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya," balasku sambil mengganti sepatu yang kupakai dengan sandal yang disediakan.

Flat ini cukup luas, kulihat banyak orang yang memandangi kami. Tiba-tiba, aku menabrak seseorang, dan tubuh kami sama-sama jatuh ke belakang.

"Aduuhh.."

"Ah, maafkan aku, sini biar kubantu," kataku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Terimakasih. Namamu siapa?," tanyanya.

"Anezaki Mamori. Aku baru saja pindah pagi ini. Kau?"

"Aku Taki Suzuna, tapi jangan panggil aku Taki. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan kakakku yang idiot, Natsuhiko Taki. Panggil aku Suzuna saja. Kau boleh kupanggil Mamo-nee, kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Sekarang bisakah kau menemaniku melihat-lihat flat ini?"

"Tentu! YA~ Mamo-nee! Ayo berangkat!"

Sekarang kami berada di lapangan tennis tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Di sampingnya ada sumur tua yang kedalamannya kira-kira sebelas meter. Aku baru mengetahuinya dari seorang pria tua yang tinggal di bagian atas flat. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Yuuya Hiruma…

_**Flashback**_

"_Disini gelap sekali..," kataku saat melewati lorong tangga yang gelap._

_Hanya dengan berbekal sebatang lilin tua kecil yang diberikan ibu, aku naik untuk melihat lorong itu. Tak terasa, sudah hampir satu jam aku sampai disini. Ibuku pergi ke luar untuk berbelanja, sementara ayahku masih tetap mengatur barang-barang. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya lampu minyak yang menyinari lorong tersebut._

"_Siapa itu?,"kata suara di seberang sana._

"_Aku Anezaki Mamori. Aku baru pindah dari kota di seberang sungai," jawabku._

_Suara kami menggema ke seluruh lorong. Kelelawar berterbangan kesana-sini. Tikus-tikus berlarian dengan liar. Sekarang lorong itu dipenuhi kelelawar dan tikus dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak._

"_AAHHH!," teriakku saat seekor tikus melewati kakiku. Lilin yang kupegang jatuh ke tanah._

"_Tak apa. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku Yuuya Hiruma. Aku sudah lama tinggal di sini. Kamarku ada di loteng, di bagian atas flat, tepatnya di atas lorong ini. Tikus-tikus itu milikku. Aku yang melatih mereka semua," jawabnya._

"_Apakah Paman Yuuya tinggal sendiri di sini?", tanyaku._

"_Dulu aku tinggal bersama anakku. Namanya Youichi hiruma," jawabnya._

"_Youichi Hiruma?," tanyaku lagi._

"_Iya. Namun, tiga tahun lalu, dia hilang setelah melihat sumur di lapangan tennis tua di belakang flat ini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi aku yakin, kalau dia belum meninggal, walaupun tak ada seorangpun di lingkungan ini yang mempercayaiku. Nona manis, janganlah kau sekali-kali mengunjungi sumur itu. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, kau akan kehilangan kesadaranmu, lalu masuk ke dimensi lain. Menurut mitos yang beredar di masyarakat, seorang wanita tua akan menunggumu di dalam sumur itu. Pertama-tama, ia akan memanjakanmu layaknya raja atau ratu. Setelah lewat beberapa bulan, ia akan merebut dan membunuh semua perasaanmu, harapanmu, serta membuang semua keinginanmu. Lalu kau akan dibuangnya begitu saja. Sudah banyak orang yang menjadi korbannya. Aku tidak mau lagi ada korban berjatuhan. Kumohon, percayalah padaku," jawabnya lirih._

"_Baiklah! Aku percaya pada Paman. Aku tak akan pergi ke sana," balasku sambil menggenggam tangannya._

"_Terima kasih, Mamori. Selama ini belum ada yang mau mempercayaiku. Terima kasih..," jawabnya._

"_Baiklah, Paman. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!," kataku._

"_Sampai jumpa, nak. Hati-hati di jalan!," balasnya sambil melempar senyum kearahku._

_Namun aku tidak menyadari.. Saat itu, adalah terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum.._

_**End of flashback**_

"Mamo-nee! Kenapa melamun?," tanya Suzuna.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa Suzuna-chan! Eh, kita pergi saja yuk dari sini," ajakku.

"Lho? Kenapa Mamo-nee? Aku masih mau melihat-lihat sumur tua itu!," jawab Suzuna sambil menunjuk ke arah sumur tua yang menurutku sangat menakutkan itu.

"Jangan Suzuna-chan! Sumur itu sangat berbahaya!," perintahku saat Suzuna pergi ke arah sumur itu.

Aku pun menarik lengannya, mencoba untuk mencegahnya menuju ke sumur itu.

"Hhh.. baiklah, Mamo-nee.. aku tidak akan pergi," jawabnya. Meskipun suaranya menandakan bahwa ia kecewa, namun ia tetap memasang wajah ceria.

"baguslah, Suzuna-chan," balasku sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa, hari sudah malam. Aku pergi ke café terdekat untuk membeli kopi. Aku mau mengerjakan PR musim panasku yang menumpuk. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke café. Tiba-tiba kudengar teriakan keras dari arah sumur yang menakutkan itu. Suara yang sangat aku kenal. Suara Suzuna-chan..

**AAAAAHHHHHH! MAMO-NEE! TOLONG AKUUU!**

"Suzuna-chan!," teriakku seraya berlari ke arah lapangan tennis tua itu berada. Disana, sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Kemudian, aku menginjak sesuatu yang keras.

"Eh, apa ini?," kataku sambil memungut benda tersebut.

Benda itu, adalah sebuah batu. Batu kecil berwarna biru kelabu. Batu yang aneh, dengan lubang yang cukup besar di tengahnya. Aku dapat melihat sekelilingku melalui lubang itu. Sebaiknya kusimpan saja. Siapa tahu aku membutuhkannya. Oh, ya! Aku sampai lupa! Suzuna-chan! Dia tidak ada di sini. Padahal suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Telingaku tidak mungkin salah.

Tiba-tiba, aku menginjak sesuatu lagi. Benda itu kupungut, lalu kubersihkan dengan menggunakan ujung bajuku. Sepertinya benda itu bekas terinjak-injak. Sebuah kalung perak, dengan liontin berbentuk tetes air berwarna turquoise yang cantik.

"Cantik sekali. Kupakai saja," kataku sambil memakai kalung.

Suzuna-chan, kemana kau pergi?

Sementara itu, seseorang, lebih tepatnya spesies makhluk aneh tak berbentuk tengah mengintai Mamori dengan bola kristalnya.

"Kerja yang bagus, kalung itu sudah kaudapatkan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Kekekekeke..,"

**To Be Continued..**

**Gimana? Bagus gak? Maaf kalo menurut para readers judulnya gak nyambung. Nanti judulnya bakalan nyambung kalo chapter berikutnya diupdate! Mohon reviewnya ya! Ditunggu! Arigatou gozaimasu :D**


End file.
